


soft

by artymiswritesfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: catra purrs when she laughs. adora loves it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> writer's block sucks, so it's a bit short, sorry!!

When they were kids, Catra loved attention. She’d curl up next to Adora, lean on her shoulder, hold her hand. Adora never minded it. She was glad that Catra liked her enough, trusted her enough, to be affectionate around her.

Adora was sitting in bed one day, Catra’s head in her lap. She was running her fingers through her friend’s hair and scratching behind her ears. When Adora touched her ears, it always made her flinch, but Catra didn’t seem to mind, so Adora continued.

“Are you… purring?”

Catra had glared up at her. “Shut up,” She mumbled, cheeks flushing pink.

Adora had smiled softly, continuing to pet her. “Why do you always laugh when I do this?” She’d asked, moving to scratch around her ears.

Catra squeaked. “It feels weird,” She whined. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Adora had asked, removing her hand.

“No, it’s like—” Catra shook her head. “A good weird.”

“Oh,” Said Adora. 

Catra was quiet for a moment. “W- well, are you going to keep going?”

Adora rolled her eyes fondly and returned to the touch.

It was a minute later when Adora realised that Catra was giggling and purring softly. She melted inside at how cute the sound was, but decided not to comment on it. She wasn’t sure if Catra even knew she was doing it, and Adora didn’t want to make her aware of it and cause her to stop.

She hadn’t seen Catra calm and relaxed like this in a long time.

They’re twenty now, and things have changed. So much has changed, but some things are just as they were when they were kids. Like how Catra still craves affection, and how Adora still loves giving it to her.

Adora wakes up and rolls over to see Catra curled up next to her. She’s still asleep, and Adora can’t help but admire her. She looks peaceful, and her ears twitch sometimes in her sleep, which Adora thinks is cute. She never mentions it to Catra, though. It’s one of the many things that she does that Adora keeps to herself (although maybe she’s told Bow and Glimmer a few things).

Catra opens her eyes after a few minutes, probably sensing someone staring at her. When she sees Adora, she smiles.

“Hey, Adora,” She mumbles, voice a bit hoarse from just waking up.

Adora opens her arms for a hug. Catra moves over, nuzzling into her.

“Morning,” Adora hums, running her fingers through Catra’s short hair. 

Catra purrs quietly, leaning into her touch. Adora closes her eyes and nearly falls back asleep when Catra suddenly flinches.

She opens her eyes again, looking at her girlfriend to see what’s wrong. Catra seems calm, but Adora notices that her hand has wandered close to Catra’s ears.

Oh.

“I forgot you’re ticklish,” Adora murmurs, scratching at Catra’s ears again.

Catra bursts into giggles, interrupting herself every so often with a purr. “Sh- shuhush.”

Adora grins and continues scratching, fluttering her fingers over Catra’s neck every so often to hear her squeak. Catra doesn’t protest. Instead, she melts into Adora’s touch, even leans her head closer. Her eyes begin to close after a while, as do Adora’s, and the blonde drifts off again to the sounds of Catra’s content purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
